The Gift of Three
by WinDragon
Summary: Draco celebrates Snoggletog with his family for the first time, but something seems to happen.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**This is a story kind of a throwback to Gift of a Nightfury. (Story takes place about a year later from Dragon's Mate. Draco is in human form.)**

* * *

It's been a long while since I remembered spending some quality time with my parents and now it was going to be the first time for my family. The kids were quite excited when they heard about Snoggletog from Hiccup. Although it was also the time to lay and hatch the new generation of dragons. However, it was once every half-century or more because dragons age more slowly than humans. The kids meanwhile learned how to hunt and survive when they're alone, as well as fight and defend themselves. But, they've yet gotten to the age where they could change between forms. Andrew and N'jord tend to pick on their sister at times, although they all occasionally get along. However, Katie liked to be with either Toothless or me when her brothers were around.

We all mostly spent our time near the house out in the forest, but sometimes we'd visit Berk. However, Toothless would go to Berk more often then us to help Hiccup when he's needed.

It was a day before Snoggletog was supposed to happen, all of us except for a Toothless were at home. I was busy planning sometimes between the two of us when the kids wanted to play.

"Alright, you know the rules." I said and the three dragons disappeared into the forest. After I was finished planning, the children didn't come inside so I went to check on them. They weren't anywhere near the house and I went to the cove to find the same result. I started to worry and ran around the woods calling for them. Eventually I stopped calling and went to get Toothless. I found him wandering about the village with Hiccup, Astrid and their baby. They were helping Stoick and Valka to celebrate the first Snoggletog since they were separated. Ailith was flying over Valka to stretch her wings. I rushed up to Toothless and paused to catch my breath. All of them looked at me with concern and with curiosity.

"The... kids... are... gone..." I said in short bursts of breathe. Toothless eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Ok, what do you mean gone?" He responded.

"I mean like I can't find them anywhere in Berk." I said after catching my breath.

"Did you try looking everywhere for them?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Stoick interjected. I shook my head and closed my while pinching the top of my nose, to hopefully clear my head.

"We'll form a search party to find them." He said and I told it wasn't necessary. However, Stoick went about doing it anyway. Meanwhile Toothless told the other dragons to look out for our three children.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut agreed to help find the children as well as a small search party Stoick formed. The party would the search on the land while the rest of us would look above the landscape. After changing, with everyone aware of the plan in mind we began the search as quickly as possible.

"How'd you lost the kids?" Toothless asked calmly while we searched.

"I was doing something for the two of us. The kids asked to go outside and so I let them since they knew what the rules were. When I finished, I went to check on them and found they were gone." I answered. Toothless didn't seem to get mad, but was remaining rather calm.

After we finished the search, none of us were able to find them. We began to think what could've happened to them.

"Maybe the outcast took them." Fishlegs pointed out. I was a little worried if that was true, and instead of waiting. I rushed at fast I could to Outcast Island with little concern of my safety. I looked back to see them off in the distance trying to catch up. When I got there, I waiting patiently for them to arrive knowing what may happen if going alone. We carefully navigated through the outcast village with seeing minimal numbers of people around. However, when we moved toward the large Great Hall. We could hear some noises coming from inside the building. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs gather some clothing as well as some other things to help disguise themselves better. Once they were satisfied with the outfits, they went inside while the rest of us hide somewhere nearby.

After what felt like hours, the three came out a little disappointed. Which didn't mean much of a good sign for me or for Toothless. They waited till we were mostly out of danger from any of the outcasts.

"We looked around and asked around, but they've said they never left the at all today. I'm sorry." Astrid said and this made the two of us sad and I began to lose hope in finding them. Everyone remained silent during the trip back to Berk. I was going to go home, but they instanced I be around others instead of being alone. So I took their advice and I remained with them till it would be time to go home. Upon landing, I changed back being it would be better for me to celebrate than feel depressed.

Everyone gathered in the Great hall later in the day to celebrate another year of Snoggletog. Astrid gave some of the people an improved version of her yaknog. Which was better than the last time I tried it, but it can still use of improving. After having something to eat and drink, I started to feel a little strange. I took this as it was my time to leave, but as I was about to I felt something hit me on the leg. I looked down to see a black figure before realizing it was Katie. I started to cry as I picked her up and soon found Andrew and N'jord near me. I look at Katie to find something was sticking out of her mouth, which I told her to spite it out. I layout a hand and she nervously spat out something clear.

After I got the saliva off of it, then I could see what it was. It took a moment to see it was a five-point star that was roughly cut from a clear crystal.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Katie asked worryingly as I remained speechless as I looked at the star. Her brothers were the same.

"You made me worry sick about you and you gave me this." I said showing the crystal before hugging the three of them one by one. I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Where were you?" I began questioning them.

"Under Berk." N'jord spoke. I realizing I'd pretty much forgotten about the underground tunnels in Berk and so did everyone else.

"So what is this?" I asked them.

"Family star." Andrew answered.

"So each point means someone in the family?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Well let's go show daddy." I said getting up while holding both the star and Katie. We walked around the hall before finding Toothless with Hiccup and his parents. When we walking up to them, they were surprised to see the three nightfuries. After I explained what had happened, Toothless and I started to really enjoy Snoggletog. Later while the children slept, the two of us spent some personal time together at the cove.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
